Bounty
by CanadianChick07
Summary: A past op is coming back to haunt Callen and Sabatino and now both have large bounties on their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure what's up with my recent stories about Sabatino, but this is a little midnight insomnia...**

* * *

Callen was halfway taking through the toaster for the third time, around 2 30 am, LA time. He knew sleep would not be coming to him tonight. He had already gone through Sam's preferred method of taking frustration out- the heavy bag and now he was turning to his old tricks. It had been a rough few days. Kensi and Deeks were in the middle of an all out war with one another and the tension was so thick. Callen knew that Kensi was crashing in Nell's spare room for the moment. It got even worse when Deeks left suddenly after work, after getting a text message. It was Hetty who had to tell Kensi that Deeks had left to take an undercover op for LAPD and Kensi was even more pissed at Deeks than before and at the situation. All Callen kept thinking the whole day was Gibbs' Rule 12- never date a coworker.

He didn't know the op that Roger Bates had sent Deeks on and Callen was about thirty seconds from asking Nell to hack into the LAPD's records on going cases earlier at work today but resisted the urge. It wasn't necessarily that he was mad at Deeks for up and leaving- he got that, Deeks was still employed by LAPD and answered to them. He was just worried that Deeks may not have adequate backup. From the few years of working with the Detective, Callen learned that Deeks had some pretty unsavoury aliases and was pretty good and playing a criminal and a natural and being an undercover detective but he wasn't surrounded by a team when undercover and Deeks had a tendency of pissing people off.

He was just about to put the toaster all together when there was a knock at the door. He half expected Deeks or Kensi to be at his doorstep so he got the gun out from his back and slowly made his way to the door. There was another knock, so Callen slowly opened the door, gun drawn. It wasn't Kensi or Deeks on his doorstep. It was Viktor Sabatino and he was bleeding pretty badly.

Callen looked around the dark neighbourhood before ushering him inside. "You know there's a hospital about 15 blocks from here."

"Yeah, well, tell that to the guys who want me and you dead," Sabatino muttered.

Callen raised his eyebrows as he got a towel and pressed it to Sabatino's shoulder. "Dragging me into your messes now, Sabatino?"

Sabatino looked up from Callen putting pressure on the bullet hole wound. "Got a first aid kit handy?"

Callen chuckled a little. "You want me to stitch this up?"

"Well if I had my first choice, I'd be showing up on Super SEAL's doorstep but I think Michelle would kick my ass to the moon and back for showing up at 2 am."

"And I'm the next best option?" Callen retorted.

The blood wasn't slowing down at all. "Are you going to stitch this up?"

"Hell no," Callen replied. "I'm calling a doctor."

Sabatino shook his head. "You can't do that."

"Relax. She's a Navy doc who was attached to a Marine Recon unit once and a couple other deployments. Stitched me up good once in Afghanistan."

He looked at Callen. "And she's now on your speed dial and knows where you live?"

Callen spent all of about 2 minutes on the phone and looked at Sabatino. "Yep, but she's the one saving your life. Who shot you anyways?" He went to the bathroom and got more towels and spent about three minutes looking in the mirror, thinking he was a sucker for getting involved in whatever Sabatino was involved in. And he was calling in favour's with this doctor, which never ended well for him.

"Am I going to get an interrogation while we're waiting?"

Callen shrugged. "Seems rather appropriate, considering you're in my house, bleeding everywhere."

Sabatino shrugged. "Russians."

"Real specific, Sabatino. Try narrowing that gap a little."

Sabatino raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to like the answer. "Sasha Chirkoff."

Callen just about dropped the bloody towel he had in his hand. "Sasha Chirkoff?"

"I know that you, Arkady and the senior field agent in Washington, Gibbs? Go way back."

Callen pressed a new towel to Sabatino's wound. "Yeah, you can say that." Sasha Chirkoff was one crazy son of a bitch who Callen thought was long dead. Apparently not.

"Well he wants me dead."

"So you show up at my house."

"It's the last place he'd look. Plus Hetty buried the title under like 5 different shell corporations."

"So how did you know what my address is?" Callen retorted.

"I am CIA."

There was a knock at the door, and Callen opened it and a leggy dark brown and very tanned bombshell walked in the front door. "You got here fast."

"I was in the area."

"I'm guessing clubbing at Zero by how you're dressed, or may I say not so dressed?" Callen asked. "You beat a new record for LA traffic by the way."

She smiled cheekily and turned her attention to Sabatino. "Brooke Avery."

"Sabatino," he offered. The pain was getting pretty bad.

Callen had gone to the kitchen and pulled out the only bottle of alcohol he had besides beer, which was vodka. It would maybe numb some of the pain of getting sutured up without any drugs. Funny because it was a bottle that Arkady had given to him at one point. He handed the bottle to Sabatino. "Shall we toast to mutual friends?"

Sabatino almost choked on the vodka and looked at Brooke and then Callen. "You sure she is Navy? She doesn't even look old enough to be a co-ed."

"Lieutenant Brooke Avery," Callen replied. He handed over the suture kit to her while she was examining the bullet wound.

"Tweezers," she asked and Callen handed them over. "The bullet is still embedded in your shoulder. It is just missing the scapula, I think. I'm an trauma doctor, not an orthopaedic doctor."

Sabatino was trying pretty hard not to move. "Can you stitch it up?"

"Well, yeah. I can stitch anything up and make it look beautiful," Brooke replied, confidently.

Sabatino was sitting on Callen's only chair so Brooke got on her knees so she could get a better look at it. Callen almost had to look away because Brooke was wearing a very short sequined mini skirt. Brooke removed the bullet and handed it to Callen who put it in a cup, and silently reminded himself to give that to LAPD or Nell and see if there was a match to the bullet. He didn't completely trust Sabatino's story.

Brooke was starting to suture Sabatino and thankfully he sat there like a rock, considering the wound was deep. She had already cleaned it before suturing with the supplies that Callen had given her. "Dr. Cunningham says that you owe him an appointment at Balboa by the way," Brooke joked with Callen.

"Making a habit talking about me?" Callen smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "He just thinks that I come to see you every time I come to Los Angeles."

Sabatino found that piece of information amusing. "Are you sure you guys met in Afghanistan?"

"Oh yeah, want to hear about that story?" Brooke asked Sabatino. "Half way done with the suturing." The rest of the time it took her, she recounted the story of how she had met Special Agent G. Callen in Afghanistan. It involved the Taliban and a couple of bullet wounds and almost dying before the Marines got him back to the base.

She was just closing it up when the door slowly creaked open. Sabatino with his bad arm, drew his weapon, so did Callen and Brooke held her own gun to the door. "You don't need to shoot me, gentlemen," Hetty said as she slowly came in. She got a glimpse of Brooke. "That goes for you too, Miss Avery."

Callen was torn wondering where Brooke hid that 9mm or the fact that Hetty was walking through his door, closer to 3 am. He certainly didn't call her and he doubted Sabatino did either. "Well, this is a first," he commented to Hetty. She had shown up many times at his house, but never around 3 in the morning. When Hetty did suddenly appear like that, it never usually was a good thing.

Brooke had put her gun beside her as she finished off the wound. Hetty looked at all three of them before closing the door to the warm LA night. "Well, this is not a first that you have gotten involved in some dangerous stuff."

Callen shrugged. "Not me you should be looking at. He's the one that showed up, bleeding."

"Yes, Mr. Callen. But, he did save your life tonight," Hetty said. "There's been a bounty placed on your head."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just watching some older NCIS:LA and this second part came to me. Figured I'd updated a previous story.**

* * *

Callen laughed. "I've heard that once or twice before," he scoffed.

Hetty and Brooke raised an eyebrow. "A bounty of one million, most likely not."

He eyed his boss and sighed. He looked at Sabatino who just shrugged his good shoulders. "And how did you find this piece of lovely news out?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I may not be as active in the spy game anymore, but I am not dead. Nor are my contacts. Sasha Chirkoff knows you are alive."

"I was not the one who killed his wife," Callen started explaining.

"But you are the one who got undercover in his organization. You blackmailed Sasha thirty ways to Sunday and then some," Sabatino said. "Rats don't fare so well in the Russian mob."

Callen looked at Hetty and back at Sabatino. "What about Arkady and Gibbs? Gibbs was the one who wacked Irina."

Sabatino laughed. "Nobody is stupid enough to put a bounty on Arkady's head. He is still untouchable."

"And I am?" Callen retorted.

"You are former CIA," Hetty replied. "The Russians do love them bastards," she said pointedly, at Sabatino.

Brooke laughed. "CIA, huh. What other alphabet soups can you add to your resume?"

"There's a few, " Sabatino answered for Callen.

"How the hell does that crazy son of a bitch know I am alive?" Callen asked.

Sabatino sighed. "You met his daughter the other day. Darya."

"Where?"

"That small coffee shop five blocks west of the boat shed," Hetty answered.

Callen took a deep breath. Him and Deeks had gone into the coffee shop, on an impulse. They needed a little pick me up and they hadn't been to the coffee shop in several months, so they figured they were safe to go in. They saw nobody they knew. But obviously, someone knew who they were.

"What about Deeks? Is he compromised?"

Sabatino looked at the stitching that Brooke had done, over to Brooke and back to Callen. "As far as I know, he's clean. Plus, Deeks is deep undercover for Roger Bates right now."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Callen asked.

Sabatino laughed. "There's a few things- like why you don't have a couch? Or any real chairs other than plastic ones?"

"He upgraded to a mattress," Brooke chimed in. "No bed frame though."

Hetty cleared her throat. "Back to Darya. Seems she recognized you from a dossier her father put together, right when you left the organization. Smart girl, that one. She put it together that you were alive and talking and well, in Los Angeles and Sasha has big guns out for you."

"Does Gibbs know?"

Hetty nodded. "I called him tonight."

"You have Gibbs' number?" Callen asked. Hetty looked at him like he was stupid. "Right, stupid question. Better question yet- how the hell did Sabatino end up shot and save my life?"

* * *

 _"Yo, Sabatino, I know it's 11 pm and the night is just begun and I'm pretty sure you don't give a shit why LAPD is calling you but man, I got a big tip for you and I think the CIA might appreciate it. You didn't hear it from me. Contact a LAPD Detective named Matt Bernhart, he'll fill you in. It's going to be great." That was the message that Victor Sabatino woke up to from one Marty Deeks, LAPD, two mornings ago._

 _He had, of course, done his due diligence and looked up Detective Matt Bernhart, because while Deeks was a little too much of a surfer for Sabatino's liking, Deeks didn't call the CIA just to talk. His little fishing expedition had led him to Matt Bernhart's extensive undercover operations and Internal Affairs investigations. Seemed like Deeks and Matt were two peas in a bulletproof pod. Internal Affairs hated them both and wanted a reason to fire them. Only Roger Bates was protecting them._

 _Bernhart answered on the first ring, laughed and asked why the CIA was calling him. Sabatino had told him that Deeks had passed on the message. Bernhart got serious then and told Sabatino to meet him down by the Santa Monica pier that afternoon, to give him the information from the confidential informant. Sabatino wanted to know if the CI was to be trusted. Bernhart had just shrugged his shoulders and told him that "Ricky" was a "dumbass, a cheap ass and a smart ass but one of the best CI's I ever had."_

 _Therefore, Sabatino was walking into a dungy bar in East LA to meet with Ricky. Bernhart had given him the rundown: Ricky was a middle guy for a Mexican cartel offshoot in Los Angeles. He was respected enough by the lower guys in the cartel but kept his mouth shut and did his job, which made the top enforcers like him and Bernhart even more. Ricky's day time job with the cartel was a legit repair shop in Long Beach. Darya had come in to her BMW repaired as somebody had rear ended her at a light in Redondo Beach. She had heard from a co-worker that these guys did repairs on the cheap and quick. Darya had put two and two together that the guys running the repair shop weren't your average 20 something year old guys._

 _"Ricky," Sabatino said as he sat across from Ricky in the dive bar. "Bernhart said we needed to talk, so talk."_

 _"Some girl came in asking to repair her car. I think she knew we were Cartel even before coming in," Ricky started explaining. "She wanted to buy some cocaine off of us."_

 _Sabatino raised an eyebrow. "How does this have to do with Russians?"_

 _"She asked if we wanted to make some money. Miguel, he ain't stupid. Any way to make money is a good way, illegal or not."_

 _The CIA agent sighed. "What did she want done?"_

 _"She showed us a picture of a man. White, in his mid thirties. Said she wanted him dead and that he was Russian. A former mob guy back home."_

 _"And you didn't question this?"_

 _"Miguel, man. She approached Miguel. No, he didn't ask. Just said how much and when. The girl said she'd give him a timeline in a couple days."_

 _"You have a picture of either of them?"_

 _Ricky reached into his jacket pocket slowly. "Miguel gave us a picture in case we wanted to whack him ourselves. He doesn't think we would. He only has one guy that will, and Miguel will take a cut himself. I got a picture of the girl off our surveillance cameras. Figured Matt wanted a picture of her."_

 _Sabatino slowly took the photos from Ricky's hand and almost dropped him. The girl was none other than Darya Chirkoff, Sasha Chirkoff's daughter. Almost forgotten daughter. And the man Darya and Sasha wanted dead? It was a picture from almost 18 years ago and none other than G. Callen, NCIS. Holy shit. Sabatino needed to stop this bounty. "Ricky, I need to meet Darya tonight." He handed a large sum of cash to Ricky. "Tonight."_

 _"Who are you?" Ricky asked, appalled at Sabatino's request._

 _"_ _Somebody I want that guy dead as well," Sabatino deadpanned. He was going to have to play his cards the right way on this one._


End file.
